


[CLex]Who Killed Superman

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [49]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Superman杀死了Clark
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]Who Killed Superman

[CLex]Who Killed Superman  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP:Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Who Killed Superman  
Lex以前在老家和Clark是好朋友，那时Clark超能力还没觉醒（或者说Lex不知道他的超能力觉醒了），后来LEX搬家到了大都会。   
后来俩人都长大了，Clark或者说Superman来到大都会。故友重逢，阴差阳错下，Clark和Lex成了炮友；而Superman成为了Lex的死敌。虽然Clark一直在劝说Lex不要与Superman为敌，但是Lex并不听从，一直与Superman对战。   
其实Lex早就知道Clark就是Superman，但是他倔强地把他分成俩人，Clark是炮友，Superman是敌人。于是俩人一直是明暗混乱的肉体关系。   
即便是Superman为了阻止他向他承认自己就是Clark，但是Lex强行无视，把这当成Superman的欺骗，置之不理，依旧心狠手辣；即便是Clark为了阻止他向他承认自己就是Superman，并当他的面换装，展示飞行等超能力，但是Lex依旧强行无视，把这当成Clark与他的情趣，依旧柔情蜜意，你侬我侬。   
即便是为了与Superman为敌，克隆Superman成的Bizarro的所需要的Superman基因，也是从与Superman战斗中获取，而不是来自自己唾手可得的炮友。   
直到后来，Lex克隆出他与Superman基因的合体Superboy，Clark终于受不了与Lex的混乱关系，以Clark的身份与Lex分手。   
然后，Lex以“Superman杀死了他的Clark”为由，疯狂地对Superman展开报复，愈发丧心病狂，即便面对Clark也绝不手软，就仿佛之前的那段你侬我侬的露水情缘从未存在过，只是一场过眼云烟的幻梦，虚不可及。   
战斗愈演愈烈，永无止尽。


End file.
